


田夏abo

by orphan_account



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2015.4—NAKO
Relationships: 田夏
Kudos: 1





	田夏abo

**Author's Note:**

> 2015.4  
> —NAKO

“哎……贵志的性别到底是什么呢……”塔子在晚饭的时候问道。

“应该已经成年了，但是还没有任何的迹象呢。”滋若有所思地说道。

正在吃天妇罗的夏目放下碗筷，“啊，我的话应该是beta吧。”

夏目当然不可能考虑强大的Alpha，夏目还不知道妖力能不能算在在考虑范围内。当然，omega也不是没考虑过，只不过成年期都到了身体却没有显示出任何迹象，那么，只可能是Beta了。

藤原夫妇都是Beta，夏目并不觉得自己是Beta有什么奇怪。

“是这样吗。”塔子仍是不确定。“要不要去医院检查一下？万一是Omega……”

“怎、怎么可能啦塔子阿姨……”夏目羞愧的抬起头，“不用去医院检查的，又让你们担忧了……”

“说的什么话，贵志你又在想什么呢？”塔子说，“一家人互相担心是正常的。”

“呃——”塔子的一番话，让夏目重新低下头。

“啊拉啊拉，贵志害羞了。”塔子笑着说。

“贵志，我还是建议你还是去医院检查，就算不是Omega，检查一样也能让我们放心啊。”滋说道，“塔子为了这件事担忧了好长时间。”

“……我、我知道了。”

没错，万一是Omega，要准备抑制剂，而且还要找到合适的标记者才行。夏目从来没有考虑过哪方面，不过，他看起来真的那么柔弱吗？

以前上小学的时候，一些Alpha男孩子总是拿夏目开玩笑——“哎，这么弱，当然是Omage啦。”“长得真娘哎，Omage都是那样吗？”“哈哈哈，长大不知道被谁标记啊！”……

“我认识一个在医院工作的检查员，贵志，这个周末就去吧。”滋说。

这样一来就算是Omega也能让消息不外泄。虽说这个年代Omega非常少，绝对不能满足日益增多的A的需求，藤原夫妇居住的城镇中，Omega只有一两个。要是谁家有一个Omega，要是Omega心有所属，那么不在消息泄露之前被标记的话，有权有势的Alpha立刻会向Omega提出结婚的请求。当然，这样的Alpha不止一个。法律为了保护Omega，规定被标记的Omage必须与标记者结婚，但即使有的Omage被标记，随着地下科技的发展，消除标记不在话下，只要还没有与人结婚，那么按照法律是可以与另一个Alpha或者Beta结婚，并没有规定消除标记之类的事。

Omage被强制规定不能参加任何工作，防止被不法分子强暴和贩卖。社会的工作和组成者是Alpha和Beta。在这个社会，性别是绝对的，一个人的性别决定着他的工作和收入。

“好的。”

“猫咪老师，我给你带了天妇罗。”夏目拉开房间的门。呼，猫咪老师很好的呆在房间里没有喝酒呢。

“哦，不错嘛。”猫咪迈动肥短的脚，移动着圆滚滚的身躯，圆圆的尾巴左右晃动。

“呐，老师，在妖界，有ABO这类的性别吗？”

“为什么问这个？”猫咪老师咀嚼着天妇罗。

“只是好奇而已。”

“没有哦，在妖界。”

“哎——是这样吗。”夏目侧头看着窗外的繁星，漫不经心地说，“要是存在的话，老师一定是个Alpha呢。”

猫咪老师眯起眼睛盯着夏目。

“夏目，你的气味最近有点不对。”

“呃？！是妖怪附身吗？！”

“……不，我感觉错了。”猫咪老师张口又吞下一个天妇罗。

“喂，老师！”

“哼。”猫咪老师扭头不看夏目。

“真是的——”夏目站起来，从壁橱里拿出被褥，“要睡觉了哦老师，快点吃完吧。”

猫咪老师加快了消灭天妇罗的速度。

“猫咪吃那么快小心被噎到。”

“吵死了！高贵的我怎么可能被噎到！唔——！！！ ”

“笨肥猫。”

\--

翌日。

田沼要在很久之前就知道自己是个不折不扣的Alpha。

本来以为自己应该是个Beta，但是从国中的第一次出现特征来看，是在社会身为领导者的Alpha。这令田沼有点意外。

田沼要今天发现夏目有点不对劲。

“喂，夏目？”

“……哎？啊，田、田沼啊。”

“你今天有点不对劲，怎么了吗？”

“啊……总感觉很热。”

“热？”田沼抬头看向外面——淅淅沥沥的雨从天空落下，啪嗒啪嗒地在阻碍物上跳舞，每片绿叶上都有清新的雨水，即使是夏季还是让人不免的感觉到冷。

夏目果然有问题。

“夏目，有什么问题就给我说吧，虽然不知道能不能帮上忙……但是，请不要一个人默默的承受。”田沼担忧地说。

“……恩。”夏目垂下眼帘，看田沼那么关心自己，他居然有点小小的开心？

但是他也不知道怎么回事。

''万一是Omega……''夏目突然想起塔子阿姨说过的话。

夏目盯着地面。万一是Omage，必须要找配偶。

田沼此时正望着外面的雨，夏目悄悄的抬眼看着田沼——田沼做配偶的话……感觉不会很糟糕。日常中，田沼应该是属于那种不怎么会说话，但是实际行动中会处处透漏出“爱”这种情感吧。如果是那样的话……总感觉不错……很温馨呢。

——要是我找标记者的话，就找田沼那样的吧。

心中这微弱的声音忽然被放大了无数倍。

夏目猛的后退一小步——太可怕了！怎么能有这样的想法！

田沼身边散发着Alpha的气味，那气味刺激着夏目的嗅觉，使夏目感到有小小的幸福感，还有充实的感觉。

被他抱着的感觉会是怎样呢……

“怎么了?夏目？”田沼担忧的问。他总感觉刚才的气氛有点怪怪的。

“啊，没什么……对了，田、田沼君！我想起来有下节换教室，忘记收拾东西了，先、先走了！”

“喂——？”田沼站在原地目送着夏目慌忙的身影一点一点远去。

所以说到底怎么了？总感觉夏目的耳朵根好红。

话说，空气中清新的味道挺好闻的。

——————

必、必须赶紧鉴定性别！夏目趴在课桌上，右手紧握着笔。

真是的……以前怎么没有注意到田沼那么的……

——不行！不能想！会跑到奇怪的地方去！

夏目左右摇着头，制止自己想这方面的事情。

这种状态一直持续到放学。田沼给夏目打招呼的时候，夏目躲躲闪闪，趁田沼发愣之时，从他身边跑开。

“夏目？“田沼以为是妖怪的事情，就没有放在心上。

结果到了第二天早上：

道过早安后，夏目飞快地从他身边经过。

中午：

“我一个人到天台去吃就行了，谢谢田沼君。”

下午：

“夏目——！站住——！”

田沼经过夏目几次反常行为觉得夏目不对劲，下课后直接在校门口等夏目。

不过夏目一见到他立马就开始跑！

田沼边追边想，果然有问题，夏目他又开始自己一个人承受了吗。

唔，身体怎么感觉……

夏目跑步的速度渐渐慢了下来，脚下是松软的土路，离家还有一段距离。

回头发现田沼还在追，而且距离不断缩小，夏目左右张望，跑到最近的一个树林里。

有了障碍物的遮挡，田沼追寻夏目的难度就增加了。

“夏目——”

田沼的裤腿上沾满了泥泞，白鞋已经看不出样子。

“夏目，我并不是……想要介入你的生活，只是身为一个朋友的担心而已。”

“只要你告诉我，你没事，我就回去。夏目。”

背靠在大树的夏目一言不发。

夏目感觉有不明的液体顺着大腿流下来，温热温热的。全身泛起阵阵瘙痒感，身体的温度热得惊人。

可恶！只要说一句话就行了！

夏目想要试着说“没有什么问题”，但总会不自觉地想要压低喉咙发出呻吟。

他全身发软，双腿开始打颤，站着都成了问题，身体顺着树滑下。

好热……

当夏目辨别出液体是从后穴流出来，他绝望了——

我果然是个Omage。

可是这里是树林啊，有谁会来呢？再者说，要是有人来了，看到他这幅样子估计早都被Omage发情时的气味吸引的Alpha或者Beta标记吧。不过这样好不甘心啊，就那样简简单单被别人……

离家还有一段距离，不知道凭着这种状态能不能走回家。

Omage第一次发情尤为激烈，想到这里夏目心里一阵发凉，真是的，笨肥猫也不知道在干什么，快点来啊……

''被田沼君标记也不错''

这样的想法再一次出现。

——不、不行，田沼君，他是我的朋友啊！

“夏目？”田沼再一次发问，突然闻到一股引人疯狂的气味。

虽然田沼没有见过Omage，但是这种对Alpha像是春药的气味，错不了，绝对是Omage。那种能把Alpha的侵占欲发挥到极致的味道。

坐在地上的夏目察觉到越来越浓的Alpha的味道——出于本能，夏目想要被Alpha抱。

想要……大大的……

“呜……”夏目呜咽出声。双腿并紧，后穴又在排出液体。

后穴就像是被蚊虫叮咬过，瘙痒难耐，挺立的乳头摩擦着衣物，前端的铃口开始分泌出精液。

“夏目？你在那里吗？”田沼不想去那个Omage那，尽管那气味对他诱惑非常，但是跟夏目比，田沼坚持认为朋友更重要。

接着田沼见到了他这辈子都不会忘记的场景——

夏目看起来非常痛苦，蜷缩在地上，紧紧地闭着双眼，还有些许泪水从眼眶里溢出。白皙精的脸上泛着潮红，牙齿紧咬着下唇。他两手紧抓着胸前的衣物，两腿紧紧的挨在一起，黑色的校服裤有一大片似乎被水润湿。

“……夏目？”

Omage的气味愈来愈浓。

莫非夏目是Omage？

以前问夏目性别的时候夏目说是Beta，田沼也没有多么的深究。

“田、田沼君。”

——啊，怎么办，好想被田沼君抱。

“夏目，你能坚持一会吗？我去买抑制剂！”田沼不敢走近，发情的Omage就像是漩涡，Alpha最容易被卷进去。

不、应该说，即使在漩涡的边缘，也会被轻易地卷进去。

要是让其他的Alpha知道田沼的行为铁定说他是白痴，放着发情的Omage不上，反而急急忙忙地去给Omage买抑制剂！那个人是和尚吗！

【【好想被他填满。】】

“田沼君……”夏目眼睛微微张开，金棕色的眸子里氤氲着水。

“夏目，怎么了？”

麻烦你了。

“抱我……”

——啊啊啊啊不能这样啊，太羞耻了！

但是，性这个东西，一旦沾染上，就停不下来。

“呃——？！”田沼愣住。“夏目……”

“不行，我还是——”田沼抑制住侵犯的念头已经很辛苦了。

“田沼君，请……走到我、我的身边。”

“？”田沼不明所以，但还是走到友人身旁。

夏目的每个毛孔都清晰地感觉到有一个Alpha的到来，啊，这么强烈的气息——

夏目费力地支起身子，伸出手臂，刚好能够到田沼膝盖。

然后，用全部的力量——把没有任何防备的田沼推倒在地。

夏目向前爬行了一点，用嘴把愣神的田沼校服裤拉链拉下。

早已经挺立的硕大在夏目看来不能再美好了。夏目当即吞下，使出浑身解数讨好着他的Alpha。

“夏、夏目！”

田沼想推开夏目的头，可是，夏目像是察觉到了他的目的，抬头正对上田沼的眼——

“抱我啊……”夏目说话时候唾液顺着嘴角流下来，眼神迷蒙，不知道在看哪里。

“——！！”

请不要忘记，田沼是个纯正的Alpha。

有很多一部分Alpha向Omage求爱是不成功的，而现在，是一个Omage，一个正在发情的Omage在向Alpha求爱啊！

“田沼君的话，做我的……爱人……感觉不错……”

————

田沼把夏目轻轻地拉起来，褪下夏目的裤子。出于Omage对Alpha本能的服从，夏目没有做任何动作，反而很配合地脱掉所有衣服。

“呼——”

田沼看着眼前夏目的裸体，雪白的肌肤因为发情泛着粉红，前端不停有精液流出，后穴不断涌出晶莹的液体，从大腿根部向下流着，一直流到冰冷的草地上。

田沼根本不知道怎么做前戏，夏目像是等不及的样子，跪趴在地上，自己伸手扩张——

一根手指轻松的进去，然后两根、三根……

——不够啊，根本就不够！

夏目已经快把半个手掌放进去了，可是这根本就满足不了他。后穴还是在一张一合的吮吸着。

不过很快，他的Alpha——田沼要，取出他的手指，用自己的硕大代替。

夏目不知道他心目中温柔的Alhpa的尺寸有多大，要是这时候他回过头看，肯定不会这么顺从。

被填满的愉悦感和被撕裂的痛感让夏目发出呻吟，尽管如此，他的后穴还是紧紧吮吸着异物。

田沼本打算让这次的性事变得轻松，结果发现，夏目紧致的甬道完美的包裹着自己，温润的液体似乎还要从间隙中流出。

田沼从来没有感到如此美妙的感觉，一直以来的清心寡欲在碰到Omage后，性欲在成倍的爆发。其他的什么事情都被抛到九霄云外了。

随着田沼没有规律的猛烈抽插，更多的液体滴落在草地上，夏目的的腰弯成一道弧，田沼紧抓着夏目的臀，开始又一轮的进军。

抽插的水声在森林里悄悄的响着，但更多的是令人脸红心跳的Omage的呻吟。

过高的杂草摩擦着夏目的乳头，这给了Omage更好的享受，使他的性欲更加的旺盛。

夏目仰起头，不顾廉耻地呻吟着，唾液和眼泪顺着好看的脖颈流下。双手紧紧抓住可怜的绿草。

他想他已经快去了，可是他的Alpha却没有打开结的意思，而且仍是不停的抽插。

夏目感觉他似乎都要被弄坏了，田沼要一直在抽插，夏目前端喷射出浓浓的精液后，夏目感觉田沼的那个东西似乎没有达到顶峰的时候。

Omage的气味更加的浓烈，这很大地刺激了身为Alpha田沼的情欲，他简单粗暴的进出着夏目的身体，引起身下Omage的一片淫叫。

过去了一段时间，夏目感到后面那东西抽插的速度变得很快，他虚软的腿已经快发麻了，夏目一手扶住旁边的树，另一手臂贴在地面，被蹂躏得发红的臀高高的翘着，大腿遍布着不知名的液体。

接着，田沼打开了结，滚烫的精液充斥着温热的甬道；夏目也颤栗着达到了Omage的第二次高潮，前端射出的精液比第一次的少了一点，后穴却涌出大量的液体，一部分和Alpha的精液混合在一起，还有一部分通过小小的间隙流出去。甬道不停的收缩，似乎要把Alpha的精液榨干。

众所周知，Omage的发情到了，一两次的性爱是不能满足Omage的。所以，当夜幕降临，繁星遍布的时候，他们仍在不停地交合。

夏目正对着田沼，双手扶在田沼的肩膀上，不停的上下抽动。

田沼含住夏目的乳头，像婴儿一样吮吸着。引起夏目更多疯狂的反应。

夏目的体力已经不足以支持那么多次的高潮消耗，现在，夏目头仰天，失神的眼睛半张半合，唾液似乎从来没有咽下过，发出模糊不清的呻吟。但是，Omage的发情让夏目渴求更多的性爱。

终于，不知道是第几次的高潮来了，夏目发出长长的叫喊，后穴仍含着田沼的东西，夏目把头靠在田沼的胸膛上，温暖的体温和扑通跳动的心脏让夏目不自觉的紧紧抱住田沼。田沼愣了一下，回抱夏目的腰。

仅存的理智告诉田沼要，在这里不是个做爱的好地方，得像个办法，而且已经这么晚了，塔子阿姨该担心了吧。

“喂——！田沼小鬼！”

这个声音是……

“魂淡，你对夏目做了什么！”猫咪老师看见夏目白玉般的背，心想是不是田沼这小子出手居然那么快，还是霸王硬上弓。

“啊，胖太……不，猫太，不不，娘口三三——”

“闭嘴田沼小鬼。”斑跳起来给田沼一爪子，“给我记住名字啊！”

落地后，猫咪老师眯起眼睛思索着现在的情况，又闻到空气中麝香一样的气味，“这是所谓的发情吗？”

“呃，”田沼没想到猫咪那么直接，“……是的。”

“呜……”田沼怀中的夏目突然发出声音，迷迷糊糊的抬起头，向上凑到田沼的唇，开始毫无技巧的激吻，看起来他似乎想要继续做爱。

“在这里也不是个办法，总之，对付这种情况的夏目，是要买抑制剂吧。”

田沼等夏目喘息的时候回答：“是的。不过只有大型医院有卖的，现在赶过去应该来不及了。”

“啧，真麻烦。田沼小鬼，给我忍住啊。”猫咪开始向后退，像公牛一样刨着地面。

“——？！等、等一下！”田沼急忙退出夏目的身体，给夏目披上外衣。

————

“这就是抑制剂吗，看起来真是不可靠。”

“疼疼疼，明明是只娘口怎么有那么大的力量。”田沼捂着被撞疼的脖子，夏目被撞的还在昏迷。

“喂！不准小看娘口！！！”

给夏目注射了抑制剂后，田沼长长地呼出一口气。

夏目醒来后，该怎么解释呢。田沼一边给夏目穿衣服一边想着。

不过看这情况，大概一定要结婚吧……

说起来， Omage的发情期好像不止一天。

——END——

“哎，贵志不去检查性别吗？”

“不了……我想应该知道了。”

藤原塔子疑惑地看着满脸通红的夏目，还有他身旁同样脸红的田沼要。

藤原塔子还注意到他们两紧紧牵着对方的手。


End file.
